Locker Room
by Iheartspoby
Summary: Toby surprises Spencer in the locker room after her JV field hockey practice. Will he get busted for being in the girls locker room? Steamy SpencerxToby one-shot.


oneshot

* * *

It was right after a long JV field hockey practice... Spencer had to talk to the coach after practice, so she was late to go the locker room. She said goodbye to all her other JV friends, and began to change. She was the last one in the locker room, so she was alone.

Her boyfriend Toby had come to school to surprise her. He noticed that all her teammates were leaving the school. He counted so he could make sure _all_ of them had left the locker room. He knew his next move was mischievous, but he wanted to do it, anyways. He snuck into the locker room.

Spencer heard faint footsteps in the locker room, and she freaked. After all her sleuthing because of A, she became pretty good at detecting strange noises. She knew for a fact that somebody else was in here, and she was hoping that it wasn't A planning to choke her while she was alone or something.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" She called out.

Then she heard the footsteps again.

"This isn't funny! Who's in here?" She demanded.

She decided to just ignore it. Maybe she could get out of here before the person got their hands on her. She grabbed her sports bag, which contained her hockey stick and her field hockey uniform, and got ready to get the hell out of here before whatever sleaze-ball could find her. She really wanted to know who it was, but she would rather not know than get killed by A.

She began to make her way out of the locker room. Before she could leave, two firm hands grabbed her shoulders.

She gasped when the hands got her. Se was breathing heavily in fear. A had finally got her, right? Now they could finish her for good, and get the revenge they always wanted. Even if she was going to die, she wanted to know who that jerk face was! She _had_ to know who A was before she died. She turned around and sighed in relief.

"Toby, you scared the shit out of me!" She angrily said. "I thought you were A. Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, with a silly grin on his face. "You should have seen the way you tended up! It was hilarious."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I'm sorry that I'm paranoid when there's a stalker out there who's out to get my friends and I..."

He turned her around so that she was facing him, and ran his hands up and down her waist to comfort her.

"Toby, you better get out of here. The principal and coach would _kill_ you for being in here," Spencer informed him. "Why would you come in the girls' locker room, anyways? You'll get in so much trouble for being in here."

"I don't even go to this school anymore, they can't do anything to me," Toby said, chuckling.

"_Tobes_," she warned. "Look, I love you, but you were in here while I was freaking changing! That's kind of weird. I think you should leave."

He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"_Baby_," he sweetly said as he pulled her closer. "I've seen you without anything on, so how could this be weird? It's not like I'm a stranger, I'm your boyfriend, who loves you very much."

Her heart beat faster at the sound of Toby calling her 'baby'.

He crashed his lips against her for a sweet kiss. the suddenness of the kiss caused her to drop her JV bag on the floor. She pulled him closer. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and he ran his hands through her sweet brown hair. She hadn't kissed him like this in a really long time.

Toby pulled at her skirt, wanting to get it off. He was forgetting that they were in a public locker room, and he wasn't even allowed to be in here since he was a guy.

He began to harden as his tongue touched hers. He couldn't help it, Spencer just made him so excited.

"Spencer?"

The brunette quickly pulled away.

"I...uh...Marissa, hi!" Spencer nervously said, as her teammate named Marissa stood in the doorway of the locker room.

"Is that a _dude_?" She asked, eyes wide. "Why is he in the girl's locker room!?"

"He's my boyfriend?" She tried.

"He's still a dude," Marissa said, rolling her eyes. "And I could tell, since you were shoving your tongue down his throat! Coach would murder you both if she found out that you brought some guy in here and started making out with him, you know."

"It was my fault... Don't tell your coach," Toby said, sighing.

"I won't," Marissa said. "Your boyfriend's pretty cute, by the way."

Spencer shot the girl a glare, and Toby blushed.

"Marissa, why are you in here, anyways?" Spencer asked.

"I forgot my JV bag," Marissa responded. "I apologize for interrupting your little make out session, Spencer." She sarcastically said. "You better get him out here before Coach comes in here to lock up, by the way."

Marissa grabbed her bag from her locker and headed out the door.

Toby proceeded to crash his lips against hers again.

"Tobes, Tobes," Spencer stopped him, and pulled back quickly. "Didn't you hear Marissa? My coach is going to come in here to lock up... We'll get busted, for real."

He frowned, so she cheered him up by running her hand down his chest flirtatiously.

"Hey, don't be sad. Why don't you and I..." she leaned closer to him. "...pick up where we left off, at my place?"

He grinned at her.

"I would love to."


End file.
